<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Another Life, I Would Be Your Girl by bobbiejelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658997">In Another Life, I Would Be Your Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly'>bobbiejelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gay's Anatomy [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addizona, Amezona, Angst, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Before "Bragging Rights" There Was This One, Best Friends, Calzona, Chief Resident, College, Date Night, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fun Date Ideas, Grey's Anatomy References, Grey's Anatomy Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Interns - Freeform, Lesbian, Lovers to Friends, Medical School, Prequel, friends - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Addison Montgomery meets Arizona Robbins at Johns Hopkins University, sophomore year.<br/>Before Amelia overdosed, After Arizona wears Heelies. Addison/Arizona. Amezona. Calzona.<br/>Sort of a prequel to “Bragging Rights”, an Addison/Amelia Fanfic, also a one-shot. Rated M.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Addison Montgomery/Amelia Shepherd, Addison Montgomery/Arizona Robbins, Arizona Robbins/Amelia Shepherd, Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gay's Anatomy [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Another Life, I Would Be Your Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts">LarisUSB</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts">Reviewer_only</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejpeeters/gifts">ejpeeters</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/gifts">f_femslash</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakela/gifts">Lakela</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/gifts">EmyLilas</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/souvenirscar/gifts">souvenirscar</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373629">Three Wheels Are Better Than One</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash">f_femslash</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/394408">Dangerous Games</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakela/pseuds/Lakela">Lakela</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453830">Connected</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejpeeters/pseuds/ejpeeters">ejpeeters</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is about what might have been-<br/>Between Arizona Robbins and Addison Montgomery<br/>Had they met up in Med School, along with Amelia.</p><p>Who would be zoomin' who? Read on to find out!</p><p>(Yes, I do want to metaphorically shoot myself for that last one, thank you very much. for asking.)</p><p>NOTE TW DRUGS (AMELIA SHEPHERD)<br/>THIS WORK IS NOT DESIGNED TO MAKE LIGHT OF DRUG ABUSE<br/>OR ALCOHOLISM. OR ASSOCIATE ANY OF THESE WITH LBGTQ+.<br/>IT IS A PLOT DEVICE, AND IS PURELY FICTIONAL, SLIGHTLY OOC.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>In Another Life, I Would Be Your Girl.</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Addison Montgomery meets Arizona Robbins at Johns Hopkins University, sophomore year.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Amelia overdosed After Arizona wears Heelies. Addison/Arizona. Amezona. Calzona.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sort of a prequel to "Bragging Rights", an Addison/Amelia Fanfic, also a one-shot. Rated M.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The year was 1993, and the city was Baltimore, Maryland, the program was Junior Medicine.</p><p><em><strong>Arizona Robbins</strong></em> was chief resident, top of her class, out and proud lesbian and popular girl.</p><p><em><strong>Addison Montgomery</strong></em> was only the temporary transfer student, and <em>always </em>in second place.</p><p>And to make it all worse for Addison, Arizona was always <em>NICE</em> to her. (Nice to <em>everyone!</em>)</p><p>Because Arizona was happy and peppy and popular because yeah, she liked to party-</p><p>But in a way that was always bringing people up, not putting them down-</p><p>Even to the <em>new kid</em> <em>temporary transfer student </em>like <em>her, </em>Addison thought to herself, bitterly.</p><p>Who only knew one other person in this <em>entire</em> city, her childhood neighbor, <em><strong>Amelia Shepherd.</strong></em></p><p>With whom Addison Montgomery had only talked to twice growing up, and three times like, now.</p><p>Which was hardly what one might call a <em>best friendship</em>, but was all Addison managed, <em>thus far</em>.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Arizona Robbins was <em>eternally </em>popular in the smart blonde way, not the dumb blonde way.</p><p>Arizona had a way of making you feel really welcome just by being around her.</p><p>Arizona had a way of making all your troubles feel small when she flashed her wide dimples.</p><p>Arizona had a way of making you feel smart, too, even if she was chief resident <em>last year</em> too.</p><p>You were just, NOT<em>.</em> (Not the chief resident, or the top of the class, because that's Arizona <em>also)</em>.</p><p>Arizona Robbins had a way of working herself right into your heart and making you like her.</p><p>And all of that drove Addison Montgomery <em>completely batshit crazy</em>, <em>all of the effing time.</em></p><p>Addison was in awe of this very special girl, Miss Arizona Robbins, future M.D.</p><p>Addison had been since the moment Arizona shook her hand at the new student mixer.</p><p>And on top of that and <em>everything else</em>, Arizona was great at <em>everything</em> that Addison wasn't, yet.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Addison Montgomery, at twenty-two, wanted to be <em>just like Arizona Robbins, </em>her new <em>hero.</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>(Because <em>still </em>through all of Addison's moving pains, new-girl shyness, and self-deprecation,)</p><p>(Arizona Robbins <em>somehow </em>saw right past all of Addison Montgomery's many self-doubts)-</p><p><em>(Somehow</em>, Arizona at 22, saw Addison Montgomery for who she truly was)-</p><p>(An <em>exceptional </em>future M.D who had the most luscious red hair and those <em>legs</em> went on and on.)</p><p>(And Arizona Robbins <em>still </em>wanted her to be her <em>best friend,</em> and never thought any less of her.)</p><p>(Because truth be told, Arizona was much more than a little bit in <em>awe</em> of Addison in return-)</p><p>(Since she came all the way out here to Johns Hopkins University on a one-term exchange.)</p><p>(All by herself and she was still confident enough to rock a pencil skirt that flattered her hips)-</p><p>(To the intern mixer where she held out her hand and looked at the floor so adorably right away)</p><p>(To the first day of class where they went to lunch after and Addison saw someone she knew)</p><p>(Where she introduced her to her really cool (and okay, kinda <em>cute</em>) childhood neighbor Amelia.)</p><p>(When they all got super drunk off of Addison's scotch and they danced for four hours together)</p><p>(And despite all odds, and the <em>fifteen bazillion reasons</em> that Addison says she's not <em>worth it.)</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Arizona Robbins, at twenty-two, wanted to be <em>just like Addison Montgomery, </em>her new <em>hero.</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Arizona <em>still</em> wanted to be <em>her</em> (Addison Montgomery's) friend.</p><p>Arizona even wanted to be <em>her</em> (Amelia Shepherd's) friend, also.</p><p>Arizona wanted to be <em>their best </em>friend (with both Addison and Amelia, that is.</p><p>Arizona <em>was</em> Addison's best friend.</p><p>Arizona was also Amelia's best friend.</p><p>But to Addison Mongomery, in her mind at the very least,</p><p>Arizona is still her <em>best friend.</em></p><p>And all is <em>so</em> good in the world for the three of them.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Correction: Arizona <em><strong>was</strong></em> her <em>best </em>friend.</p><p>Correction: Arizona <em><strong>was</strong></em> also Amelia's <em>best </em>friend.</p><p>Correction: And all <strong>was </strong><em>not-quite-so</em> good in the world for the three of them.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>And here are the reasons why all those pesky <em><strong>was's</strong></em> came into the picture.</p><p>And here are all the reasons why all those pesky <em><strong>was's</strong></em> went away many terrible months later.</p><p>And here are all the reasons why Addison Montgomery, Amelia Shepherd, and Arizona Robbins-</p><p>Were still all friends for many months, many years, many <em>decades</em> after all of this had happened.</p><p>But why they would never be the same as when it was just the three of them against the world.</p><p>Before all the heartbreak, before all the pain. Before all the drugs, the drinking and the strain.</p><p>Before all of them had dated other people and drifted apart. Before they dated each <em>other.</em></p><p>At all different points and times that tangled and untangled making sense to them - <em>somehow.</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In hindsight, which was always a good 20-20 better than the naked blind eye could see,</p><p>The trouble had started when Arizona and Amelia had hooked up first. <em>Addison was jealous.</em></p><p>Even though at the time, Addison didn't even know that for herself, YET. <em>(would she, ever?)</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>See, Arizona had offered already to be more than <em>Addison's</em> best friend, once-</p><p>When she had asked Addison Montgomery for the first time out on a dinner date-</p><p>After they'd all three of them been hanging out together for <em>months.</em></p><p>But Addison turned her down quickly, back then.</p><p>Even though at the time, for some reason, Addison <em>really</em> didn't want to turn Arizona down.</p><p>Because she was hot, blonde and popular and a <em>pariah</em> among all of the <em>ladies.</em></p><p>But because Addison was sin self-denial and she wasn't <em>at all </em>ready (to be <em>Gay, or Bi</em> yet)-</p><p>And Addison was <em>insanely </em>jealous and pissed at Arizona for being already out and proud at 22-</p><p>(As in <em>had come out to her family and was in the Pride Parades Proud.)</em></p><p>And because Addison already had a hunch that their other friend Amelia, liked Arizona, too.</p><p>And she didn't want to keep Arizona away from Amelia, who, in Addison's mind, was better-</p><p>A better fit, a better future neurosurgeon (Addison <em>hated </em>neuroscience already with a <em>passion</em>)</p><p>Amelia was more outgoing than her, more friendly than her and <em>much</em> funnier than her.</p><p>And Amelia had said to Addison one day in confidence that if Arizona had asked <em>her</em> out,</p><p>That she would have gone out with her in a heartbeat, and still be friends with Addison too.</p><p>And Addison believed her, and <em>(to Amelia's credit</em>) she was not wrong. She <em>was</em> still her friend.</p><p>Through all of it and she never made Addison out to feel like she was less than her or Arizona.</p><p>See, the problem wasn't that Arizona or Amelia had hooked up or dated <em>whatever</em> and stopped.</p><p>The problem was <em>after</em> they had broken up from being 'more than friends' and are just friends-</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After that was when Amelia started hanging out with '<em>other friends'</em> now and then.</p><p>And those '<em>other friends'</em> had <em>other drugs</em>, other than alcohol and caffeine and sugar, that is.</p><p>And those '<em>other friends' </em>ended up taking up more of Amelia's time than Arizona and Addison.</p><p>And in that time somewhere, somehow, Arizona and Addison had become <em>best friends</em>-</p><p><em>Just the two of them</em>, in their own way, in their own right. And Amelia had been ok with that.</p><p>And in that time, Arizona Robbins, despite having been turned down, asked Addison out <em>again.</em></p><p>Because despite what the redhead was <em>constantly</em> saying to her, Arizona had great gaydar.</p><p>And Arizona had known that both Amelia and Addison were <em>really sorta gay underneath it all.</em></p><p>And Arizona had known that fact since before both of her best friends did. She had just <em>known.</em></p><p>And so Arizona kept asking Addison out again, until <em>the one day Addison didn't turn her down.</em></p><p>And after that one day, turned into many, during which Arizona dated Addison Montgomery,</p><p>After that one <em>other day</em>, in which Arizona Robbins <em>broke up with</em> Addison Montgomery</p><p>After that one breakup with Addison, which was harder than <em>all the rest of them, combined.</em></p><p>Because not only had she lost her then-girlfriend, but she had lost her <em>best friend</em>, too.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Arizona decided that she was <em>done</em> with the whole dating <em>newborn's</em> experience.</p><p>And that she vowed that she would never date any <em>lesbian </em>with less than 3 girl's experience,</p><p>Ever, <em>EVER</em>, again. And that that rule was not to be broken, for anyone, ever <em>(she thought…)</em></p><p>
  <em>(Years later, when Doctor Calliope Torres went all 'say anything' on Julie, Arizona's date,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Arizona Robbins will reflect on the moment she had made that rule for herself, and regret it.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(And Arizona Robbins will ask out this woman and she will say yes, and the rest is history.)</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>See, Addison Montgomery <em>had </em>insisted on multiple occasions to Arizona that she wasn't <em>that way. "No", she said, </em>to the reluctant Blonde, who was always unsatisfied with her slightly more wavering answer at each and every one of the times she still tried), and Arizona knew better <em>now </em>than to try to go out with women who simply stated that they weren't <em>that way, ever again.</em></p><p>And so Arizona Robbins eventually believed her, and never said a word of it ever again.</p><p>As fate would have it, Arizona had been right all along, to her credit. Addison <em>was gay.</em></p><p><em>Gay for HER. </em>Arizona would have one more newborn lesbian experience, <em>(her second-to-last.)</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Arizona at 22 had almost given up herself, on the whole fuck-up-ery that was being dumped:</p><p>After the whole <em>Joanne</em> incident, in which her so-called first "real" girlfriend <em>ever </em>had a panic attack after kissing her twice and ended up subsequently sleeping with, then seriously dating her baby brother Tim Robbins, dumping her after <em>she'd</em> brought Joanne home to their mom.</p><p>After Arizona had gone through the whole coming out thing to Nick who still calls her nicknames like <em>Phoenix, </em>and to Tim and to Addison and Amelia Shepherd and all of their other friends.</p><p>Speaking of which, Arizona only <em>started </em>to know better than to try to seduce people who weren't out and out <em>that way</em>, after Arizona had slept with their (hers and Addison's), other best friend Amelia Shepherd. Said friend of Addison Montgomery's (from when they were kids apparently) ended up having a pill problem as well as a drinking problem.</p><p>Not because of <em>her (Arizona)</em>, of course. But because of Amelia Shepherd's <em>(at the time),</em> own refusal to accept herself as bisexual <em>(after Amelia Shepherd had given in to her game; screwing with Arizona, and </em><em><strong>really</strong></em> <em>liking it. And then tried to screw her again but running off to get high)</em>.</p><p>And because Amelia Shepherd had at least on some deep subconscious level, realized how much she had liked (doing) it with Arizona, as a friend who was a girl- (not as like a person she was in <em>love</em> with).</p><p>But after they'd done it one more time after the drug time in the back of Arizona' family truck,</p><p>Amelia Shepherd had firmly insisted then, to Arizona, that they were going to be <em>just friends, no benefits </em>from now on<em>.</em> Because Amelia knew she needed a friend to help her through what she was going through <em>(those things being the drug cravings and the alcoholism), </em>more than sex.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>So after all of that Arizona and Amelia <em>friends with benefits</em> than <em>not </em>ordeal, Arizona and Addison were also <em>just friends</em> after Addison had shown up with absolutely one she knew in John Hopkins (other than their mutual best friend Amelia Shepherd, who was not hanging out with them both at the time because off getting high, despite the both of their efforts to stop her).</p><p>And when Arizona <em>(after Amelia)</em>, subsequently <em>dated-dated</em> Carly and then got dumped by Carly because Carly was jealous of Arizona's sort of close and yet intimate relationship with Amelia even though by then those two were really <em>just friends</em>. Because Arizona always answered Amelia's calls; she was scared Amelia was going to get blackout drunk again and she could never tell Carly that's why she called and had her pick her up because it was their <em>secret</em>.</p><p>And so eventually Carly left Arizona and Arizona plus Addison were both helping to take care of Amelia Shepherd who was still in gay denial- It had all become just <em>too much</em>. Eventually, she had to have Nick come and live on her couch and take care of her while her brother was deployed after Carly dumped her he flew all the way back from Tokyo just to help her out.</p><p>So that's how she <em>really </em>befriended Addison Montgomery, the new kid and transfer student, who she had met a few times through hanging out with Addison at the same time as with Amelia Shepherd because Arizona needed one more best friend for herself, who was at least <em>kind of</em> normal (normal being the operative word here for not being in constant danger of overdosing on <em>something</em>). And Addison had always been around for the two of them through thick and thin.</p><p>Because Arizona's other, other best friend, Nick was still around to help Arizona heal after Caly eventually dumped her. Then Nick went back to Japan, and Arizona was trying to get back up.</p><p>Back with her fancy roller skate shoes on her feet. (<em>Heelies rule!)</em></p><p>
  <em>(Arizona once got Amelia Shepherd to try on her heelies on a date or not-date, whichever)</em>
</p><p><em>(Amelia ended up </em> <em>going head over heelies into a cotton candy tree at the state fair.)</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After all that, Arizona Robbins <em>finally BEST </em>befriended the reluctant Addison Mongomery-</p><p>After a few false starts where the redhead would hardly <em>talk </em>to her without Amelia around too.</p><p>And after Arizona had finally gained Addison's trust after she had helped Amelia recover.</p><p>So even though Amelia wasn't really an equal part in their trio, now a duo of friends,</p><p>And so Arizona Robbins was finally <em>really </em>happy again, with Addison Montgomery.</p><p>And her <em>very best friend</em> Addison Montgomery was finally happy, too, with Arizona Robbins.</p><p>Just as they were, as best friends, nothing less, and nothing more. Even if they both <em>felt more.</em></p><p>So yeah, she wasn't exactly <em>planning </em>to go through the whole <em>sleeping with her new best friend-</em></p><p>Even if every cell in her body was pulling her, telling her to '<em>try to. Try to, with Addison',</em></p><p>Arizona thought better of it. She thought better of asking Addison out ever again.</p><p>Arizona figured it was one of the worst possible solutions to their mutual search for partners.</p><p>Because despite the obvious <em>convenience</em> of knowing all your best friend's quirks already,</p><p>And despite the obvious benefits to already knowing what they like and don't like.</p><p>And despite the obvious benefits to knowing that on some level there was mutual attraction,</p><p>Arizona figured she shouldn't push Addison out of the closet like she had Amelia.</p><p>Not that Addison had an <em>addictive personality or anything</em> - one could never be too careful.</p><p>With one's best friend of course. And who <em>knows</em> all the ways Addison would freak out at it.</p><p><em>Newborn lesbians</em>, she thought. <em>So </em>overrated, <em>even the super hot Addison-shaped ones. Sigh.</em></p><p>And so Arizona and Addison were best friends and <em>only best friends</em>. For what seemed <em>forever.</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>And maybe Arizona liked, too, <em>just friends</em>, like how Addison was pointing out chicks for Arizona-</p><p>Thus being Arizona's very very best friend along with their other best friend Amelia-sometimes.</p><p>As well as Addison Montgomery now and being Arizona's wingwoman (wingman?) <em>whatever</em>.</p><p>Because Arizona knew if they dumped out on her heart, Addison would be the one to catch her.</p><p>And Addison knew she could look at women for a reason that no one would bat an eye at-</p><p>And get first-hand experience with finding out about Arizona Robbins' type. For <em>fun.</em></p><p>
  <em>(Not like she was PINING over her very best friend Arizona, because she's straight, right?)</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>On this particular night, Addison was wingmanning for Arizona after she'd been stood up-</p><p>By some chick <em>Lauren Boswell </em>who was <em>so into Arizona's legs</em>, then <em>disappeared.</em></p><p>"Hey what about that blonde over there? The curvy one?" suggests Addison from the bar.</p><p>"That's the new "<em>FELLOW,</em>" says Arizona.</p><p>"That's the one who lost first place in the senior John Hopkins med school ranking-</p><p>To Preston Burke by like 0.1% in their graduation" says Arizona.</p><p>"Wow you do stalk ALL your crushes?!" says Addison playfully.</p><p>"Yeah right Addison", Arizona teases her very best friend right back at her.</p><p>"I stalk medical <em>geniuses</em>" explains Arizona.</p><p>"And I don't really like the idea of being taken advantage of someone with such an age gap.</p><p>"Maximum I would date, like a senior <em>resident.</em> Like one or two years apart.</p><p>So no, I am not even going to talk to Dr. Erica Hahn.</p><p>I'm not even going to introduce myself, not for years to come at least, anyhow" says Arizona.</p><p>"If you say so," says Addison with a chuckle.</p><p>"I still want to meet her one day and work with her," says Addison.</p><p>"So do I," Arizona says to Addison with a weary sigh.</p><p>"See any other good ones?" says Arizona-</p><p>Arizona was hopeful, yet still, a bit put out being abandoned earlier.</p><p>And Addison tried her damndest to comfort the other woman.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>'<em>What an idiot' Addison Montgomery thinks to herself.</em></p><p>'<em>Who the hell would ever dream of standing up such a smart and beautiful woman like Arizona?-</em></p><p>
  <em>Addison is thinking in her head with a temper that night.</em>
</p><p>'<em>If I had that woman asking ME on a date, then I sure wouldn't be walking in the other direction.</em></p><p>
  <em>No, sir. If I had Arizona n asking ME out on a date then I would be knocking down walls for her"</em>
</p><p>But alas, Addison checks herself then and decides it's the tequila that's talking here, not her.</p><p>She doesn't usually go for any shooters or shots, but Arizona had insisted on them-</p><p>And who the hell was she to not drink with her best friend who'd been dumped <em>before</em> her date?</p><p>So she had had one, two, three maybe too many and now everybody was looking <em>kinda porny.</em></p><p><em>Everyone</em> being the expression that therefore included her very best friend into this equation.</p><p>Who <em>yes</em>, Addison admits to herself is super hot and <em>super gay.</em></p><p>Who <em>yes</em> Addison admits to herself is super nice, super outgoing, friendly and welcoming.</p><p>Who <em>yes</em> Addison admits to herself <em>has already asked her out once to which SHE said NO.</em></p><p>Because '<em>ahem!'</em> Addison Montgomery herself as she said, she's still <em>super-not-gay - RIGHT?!</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It takes her <em>months. Months</em> for Addison to finally figure it out. Figure <em>herself</em> out - <em>her gay self.</em></p><p>But finally, who knows why it was different than other days. Maybe from a dream. Anyway,</p><p>Addison eventually figures out she's super gay for Arizona. And she decides to try<em>. </em>To go for it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Do you see any cute people for me or for you?" Arizona asks Addison. Like every other time.</p><p>Arizona said it in a bit of a teasing <em>huff</em> as if she hasn't asked her that 22 million times before.</p><p>But this time wasn't like all those other times. This time, it was different. She was going to <em>try.</em></p><p>This time, Addison promised she was going to say it.</p><p>"I see one for me," Addison finally says to Arizona, with a shaking voice, still boldly as she could.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Arizona said, nonplussed by Addison's suggestion just like the others.</p><p>"Yeah, I do. Hot <em>blonde</em>. Super successful. Out of my league but not in an age or career way-</p><p>"Easy on the eyes," says Addison after a moment. She pauses, not realizing what she revealed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Wait, you're looking at a <em><strong>chick,</strong></em>" says Arizona, in exclamation.</p><p>"Aren't you <em><strong>proud</strong></em>?" says Addison with a smile, recovering quickly.</p><p>"Yeah huh, CONGRATULATIONS I've been waiting <em>years</em> for you to come out," says Arizona</p><p>"Hey wait but - you knew I liked - gay - that I'm - that I like - that - girls" Addison stutters.</p><p>Addison usually <em>does not stutter</em>; this is <em>embarrassing. SHE was embarrassing, </em>she thought.</p><p>"Dude, I have the best gaydar ever that comes with the territory.</p><p>Now tell me more about this hot blonde we apparently are now the kind of best friends-</p><p>That might compete with me over women" says Addison.</p><p>"Oh there's no competition," says Addison coyly with a broad smirk.</p><p>"I'm going to be the winner either way hands down," says Addison.</p><p>"But you might just get a bit lucky yourself if you can figure out the girl I'm talking about!"</p><p>"Where is she?" Arizona looks around desperately.</p><p>"You can't call dibs if I talk to her first!" says Arizona.</p><p>"I totally call dibs," says Addison.</p><p>"If she ever gives me the light of day," says Arizona.</p><p>"Oh don't kid yourself, Addison, I'm a goner NOW!" Arizona exclaims.</p><p>"if you sweet talk to her I've seen you talk dirty to people before not girls but still it's <em>HOT</em>"</p><p>"Come on any woman would be lucky to have you!" exclaims Arizona, completely <em>oblivious.</em></p><p>"Really? You mean it" says Addison with a sudden vulnerability.</p><p>Normally Addison isn't this scared but she's still a little bit in awe with Arizona Robbins-</p><p>Just like the very first day they met, Addison was still hanging on her every word Arizona said.</p><p>"I mean it" she smiles wholeheartedly.</p><p>"Not tell me more about this hot blonde!" Arizona exclaims.</p><p>Addison shifts uncomfortably in her seat before continuing.</p><p>She didn't want to give herself away, too quickly.</p><p>Addison wanted to make sure she had the time to know Arizona wanted her back <em>(still?)</em></p><p>But that she still also had plenty of time to back away or bail completely if it all fell through.</p><p>"Well, she's smart and funny and tells the best damn jokes."</p><p>"And her eyes crinkle when she laughs and she has the cutest dimples anyone has ever seen"</p><p><em>So much for SLOW, Addison curses at herself inwardly she's practically said 'loveYOU' </em> <em> <strong>already.</strong> </em></p><p>"How do you know all that about her if you just saw her in the bar?" says Arizona.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>And Addison takes a very big gulp of her drink and swallows hard here.</p><p>Because she just <em>knows</em> that once she says it, once she tells Arizona the truth,</p><p>That there would be no way she could ever take it back.</p><p>Once she's said it, she would either get to date Arizona or be dumped before she started.</p><p>Addison would either get her heart broken, or not.</p><p><em>(She never once, thought at all, that it could be HER, to break Arizona's heart. Not </em> <em> <strong>once.</strong> </em> <em>)</em></p><p>
  <em>(Years later, as Addison sits down alone at this very bar one last time, she'd wish she had.)</em>
</p><p>But Addison wasn't thinking about breathing Arizona's heart in the heat of THAT moment.</p><p>All Addison was thinking, was how she was going to react if Arizona was the one to say no.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>But despite all her reservations, Addison gathers every once of the courage she speaks up.</p><p>"<strong>Because she's just a girl at a bar right now, to everyone else..." Addison starts.</strong></p><p>"<strong>But she's also a whole lot more than that now, at least, she is, to </strong><em><strong>me</strong></em><strong>." Addison finishes.</strong></p><p>And Arizona squints at Addison the way she always does when she's suspicious or trying to</p><p>Figure something out. It's adorable and Addison can't help from grinning and giggling,</p><p>Even though her whole mindbodysoul is on <em>fire </em>with anticipation and intrigue.</p><p>The <em>maybemaybemaybe</em> ringing louder in her ears until she wants to <em>scream "iloveyou" aloud.</em></p><p>"I have to figure out who this hot blonde girl is," says Arizona.</p><p>
  <em>But she doesn't. Addison doesn't scream, or shout, or yell. She doesn't get angry, she gets soft.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"<strong>I think you'll </strong><em><strong>KNOW,</strong></em>" <strong>says Addison, as she brushes her hand through Arizona's hair-</strong></p><p>
  <strong>She leans in to close her eyes and touch their foreheads together, letting Arizona decide.</strong>
</p><p><strong>And Arizona catches it, and she kisses Addison right then and there, soft, </strong> <em> <strong>Perfectly.</strong> </em></p><p>
  <strong>An Addison kisses her back and then she moves slowly away and smiles at her,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But her eyes reveal she's a hell of a lot more scared inside than looks outside.</strong>
</p><p><strong>A look she reveals to Arizona alone She waits for seemingly </strong><em><strong>hours</strong></em> <strong>for her response.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Well, hell would I know, I got a smokin' hot redhead callin' out my name!" Arizona grins.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>And Addison sighs in relief and releases the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Hey you almost </strong><em><strong>got me</strong></em> <strong>there, Robbins," says Addison. "I thought you'd say </strong><em><strong>no</strong></em>"</p><p>"<strong>You <em>know</em></strong><strong>I'm a </strong><em><strong>tease</strong></em><strong>, Addie" Arizona laughs, taking </strong><em><strong>her</strong></em> <strong>girl's hand to her own.</strong></p><p><strong>And if there was supposed to be a moment, where it felt so </strong> <em> <strong>wrong</strong> </em> <strong>, before it felt </strong> <em> <strong>right,</strong> </em></p><p><strong>Then that moment never came. Because all they were both thinkings then, was </strong> <em> <strong>finally.</strong> </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Come on," says Arizona. "I don't even have to show you where I live to take you home!"</p><p>Arizona exclaimed excitedly to Addison, thinking she's going to be the one who's in charge.</p><p>"Nuh-uh, no, you're not," says Addison.</p><p>"I'm gonna tease you up till I get under your top in public, that's how bad you want me"-</p><p>Says Addison, leaning into Arizona like she was about to kiss her but then she pulls away.</p><p>"Oh, Addie" Arizona groans. "NOW you want to play coy?" Arizona mutters.</p><p>"Oh, you are so in for a run for your money. Now stop staring at that big assed blonde attending!"</p><p>"And I'm taking you to somewhere hard and edgy!" Addison exclaims.</p><p>"Edgy?" Arizona questions as Addison whisks her away from the bar and across the street.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Axes!?" Arizona exclaims.</p><p>"Yeah you throw them!" exclaims Addison.</p><p>"I'm taking you AXE THROWING for our very first date together EVER!" Addison exclaims.</p><p>"Like actually throwing axes as they do in the forest," says Arizona, skipping over the "first" part.</p><p>"Yeah aren't you like a military brat?" asks Addison, as they sink into the conversation,</p><p>And relax into a friendly demeanor they've always had <em>(to an extent-always will)</em> with each other.</p><p>And they forget, for the most part, that they're actually, like, finally, <em>dating</em>, now. And it's <em>good.</em></p><p>"Well yeah I am, I'm not a lumberjack or a girl scout I HATE camping," says Arizona with a laugh.</p><p>"No camping required, just good aim" explains Addison with a teasing kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"There better be some white-hot kisses in store for me after this," says Arizona.</p><p>"How about some of those now huh?" Addison asks and without warning, she pulls Arizona's waist closer and she leans down and kisses Arizona softly on the lips.</p><p>Addison is gentle for about four seconds before she dominates Arizona completely and sticks her tongue down Arizona's throat.</p><p>Addison had seen Arizona kiss enough women that she knew what the blonde woman wanted.</p><p>Arizona liked it rough to the touch and lots and lots of tongue which Addison was more than eager to give.</p><p>Arizona was stunned when Addison moved right to french kissing her and then closed her eyes to let Addison's tongue make her moan in response.</p><p>Arizona worked her hands into Addison's red hair as she tugged and pulled to make Addison move her tongue in and out of her.</p><p>Addison sucked hard on Arizona's top lip then her bottom lip, running her tongue all over the fullness of it all.</p><p>And just like that Addison pulled away.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Because somehow she <em>knew </em>that she had all the power here, that Arizona was a control freak;</p><p>A very smart person but in the realm of sexual activities that she was over-eager and horny.</p><p>So the best way to get in her pants was to make her sweat it out, Addison thought.</p><p>She licked her lips suggestively before releasing the blonde and removing her hands.</p><p>Luckily they had been in a corner so they weren't causing a scene.</p><p>But they were miles from the ax-throwing for which they had come here in the first place.</p><p>So Addison led Arizona by the heels over to the ax-throwing station and explained the targets.</p><p>"So there are three rings and you have to hit the bullseye.</p><p>It's just like darts, only you throw the ax with one hand and it should spin once in the air before it catches on the wood" she says.</p><p>Arizona just squinted at her best friend and wondered how on earth she could be so calm-</p><p>After she had just had her world turned sideways by Addison's tongue in her mouth.</p><p>How on earth was she completely unaffected and continuing on?</p><p>As if nothing had happened? As if she meant nothing and felt nothing?</p><p>Addison is a very perceptive person and she saw Arizona's self-doubt for what it was.</p><p>So she leans into the shorter woman's ear and whispers in a hot breath.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I like kissing you, a lot," Addison admits to her simply.</p><p>"But I'm going to tease you to no end until you're the one who makes me do it again"</p><p>Addison says before moving away from Arizona to throw her ax.</p><p>And as the kisses get hotter and hotter. And as the axes get closer and close to the center,</p><p>Addison Montgomery is happy, for the first time in what feels like forever,</p><p>Because she's finally, <em>finally</em>, asked Arizona out and she's won.</p><p>And the once friendships turned friendship, turned very best friends, is finally, <em>more.</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Years later, when Addison Montgomery delivers Arizona Robbins daughter, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, that she's had with the love of Arizona's life, Calliope Iphigenia Torres and both of their new best friend's, Mark Sloan she tries not to hold even the slightest ounce of regret about it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tries not to think about what might have been for them, had Amelia never left Arizona then.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tries not to think about what might have been for them, had Amelia never overdosed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tries not to think about what might have been for them if they had all stayed JUST friends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tries not to think about what might have been for them if she hadn't been the one to leave Arizona. If she hadn't given the ring back when Arizona proposed to her the night they got matched for different residency programs many states apart. If she hadn't left her best friend.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>But as she looks at the sweet faces of Arizona, Callie, Mark and Sofia, Addison KNOWS, then.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She knew for certain that she had made the right choice leaving Arizona all those years ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because perhaps in another life, she could have been Arizona's girlfriend, or Amelia might.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But perhaps some alternate lifetimes were never meant to be pursued to their bitter end.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Addison places Sofia into Arizona's waiting arms, she knows then, as she knows now,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That some things tend to work out in the exact ways they were supposed to be all along.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arizona met the love of her life in Seattle. Amelia would meet the love of her life there, too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And someday, maybemaybe the love of Addison Montgomery's life was around the corner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But THAT, is another story, for another time. (And you can go ask Arizona, she'd say the same.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because all that matters is that somewhere in this life, they would be best friends again soon.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***** FIN *****</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's to all those Amezona fans out there, I know you are plentiful.<br/>There's also some Calzona thrown in the mix, as well (endgame, btw.)<br/>But the real story is about "The one that got away" - the MAYBE.</p><p>This one has the potential to have one maybe two more chapters - NOT SOON PROBABLY<br/>(As there's a lot on the go with finishing 'Falling Apart, Barely Breathing" like, SOMEDAY, MAYBE<br/>And writing more for "This Sweet Love", "Hello, Seattle", "Out Of The Dark", "Elevator to Heaven"<br/>"Flipped Like A Pancake", "Swingers Party", "Sights of Seattle-", "Twisted Sisters", "Meredith gets her Mojo Back"</p><p>Not at all necessarily in that order, plus some super fun exciting MerAdd prompts I've been asked for, plus other random drabbles from the comments. SOOOOOOOOO... This is probably it for this one for a while, though I'll humor me if you ask nicely otherwise. </p><p>Let me know how you like all the Before and After and angst and self-commentary.</p><p>It's not really my style before to be this dark and less of a happy ending. </p><p>Hope you enjoy the Ax-Throwing AU also, I thought that would be sweet as a treat for the readers.</p><p>I AM YOUR BIGGEST FANS ALL OF YOU. ENJOY !!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>